


A Little Black Lie

by hoffkk



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Making a Decision, Telling the truth, The lie, kaymeron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: Jonathan realizes he owes Kay a thank you... and the truth.  Kay realizes just how special her relationship with Cameron is.





	A Little Black Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Quote request: "What did you break?"

“What did you break?” Kay asked as she crossed her arms and gave Jonathan a hard look. She had just walked back to her to desk in the bull pen to find him leaning against it and fidgeting nervously with his coin (the give away it was Johnny) as he tossed out a cheesy compliment. “And please tell me it wasn’t the law.”

“What? Can’t a guy just give a compliment without any underlying motive?” Johnny asked innocently.

“No.” She retorted instantly with a light smirk before moving around him to place a file in her desk drawer.

“Fair enough.” He replied with a nod. After a moment, he added. “For the record, I’ve been a perfect law abiding citizen.”

“So, why exactly are you here then?” Kay questioned. “I thought a newly freed man like yourself would be avoiding big government buildings and law enforcement professionals.”

“I would be, but one kind of saved my life, and I thought they deserved a proper thank you.” Johnny told her.

“And I’ll be sure to let Mike know how much you appreciate him.” Kay winked.

Jonathan smirked at that and responded, “You do that.”

Kay began to organize her desk a bit as Johnny lingered and toyed with his coin. His nerves were coming out again, making her curious.

“Was there something else?” She wondered aloud as she sat down in her leather chair.

“Sort of… yes.” He replied in an apprehensive tone. Taking a deep breath, he figured it was best to just come out with it. “I lied to you.”

“About what?” Kay probed, waiting for an explanation before she let herself get upset.

“Do you remember when Cam was kidnapped by the mystery woman and you got me out of prison to help rescue him?” He began cautiously.

“Yes…” Kay replied, drawing the word out slowly.

“Well, you made a comment about how your relationship with my brother was totally professional.” He reminded her.

“Yes, and you said you knew that and then proceed to tell me I wasn’t his type.” She nodded, recalling the memory.

“Yeah…” Johnny nodded, cleared his throat noisily, then said, “that was the lie.”

“What?” Kay queried, at a loss for words.

“The truth is… you are definitely Cam’s type. Smart, strong, beautiful… you even have the darker complexion he prefers in women. I just didn’t want you to know that.” Johnny revealed.

“I…why?” Kay sputtered out, still processing his admission.

“It was selfish really.” He told her honestly. “I wanted my freedom to be the priority, and I figured if you two got involved, it would get in the way and make things even more complicated. So, I told you he wasn’t interested to derail your feelings for him. “

“I didn’t have feelings for Cameron.” She quickly corrected. “Not then and not now.”

“Yes, you did.” He corrected right back. “And, you still do. But don’t worry he’s got it just as bad.”

“Excuse me?” Kay questioned in disbelief.

“It’s pretty obvious.” Johnny went on. “Neither of you are exactly subtle about it… with the lingering smiles and longing looks. The team even has a pool going on when you’ll get together.”

“What?!” Kay asked exasperatedly.

Jonathan ignored her and continued, “but when my case was solved and I got out of prison, you guys didn’t get together. You drifted apart… and now he’s worried about losing you. I told him to man up and just ask you out, but he’s too stubborn and scared. So, now I’m here, talking to you.”

“All right, hold up a minute,” Kay interrupted, pressing her hands on her desk and rising to her feet. “Let’s just say, for argument’s sake, you are right about me and Cameron and our supposed feelings for each other. What do you expect me to do about it?”

He just shrugged and said, “Put the poor guy out of his misery and make the first move… because if one of you guys can’t get over yourself and admit the truth, then you are going to miss out on something great.”

Kay stared at him for a long moment then replied, “What makes you so sure?”

Lifting his gold coin up for her to see, Jonathan used his sleight of hand skills to make it disappear then whispered, “magic.”

Kay just quirked a brow and crossed her arms in response, waiting for him to explain. So he did.

“Some people have it together, some people don’t. You and Cam? You two definitely have it…” Johnny told her then made his lucky coin reappear and set it on the edge of her desk as he added, “and it would be a shame to let it go to waste.”

With that, he gave her a little nod and made himself “disappear,” leaving Kay to make one of the most important decisions of her life.

********

A day later, the decision was made.

A week later, Jonathan won the pool.


End file.
